Cuteness of a Mutt
by AnimeKeepsBreathing
Summary: Evil!Naruto. Somehow, yes, somehow, Sasuke and Kiba end up going out, but really? Sasuke makes a deal with Naruto the slut of the school that if he kisses him in front of Kiba, they wont take him to the brothel. Then, kiba gets depressed...& saved.


"Hey kiba!"

Kiba looked up and pulled an earphone out his left ear, raising an eyebrow at Sai who had screamed his name. Sai stood there, breathing hard, a grimace on his face.

"Kiba, you _have _to come with me."

Kiba stared at him, wondering first of all what all of this was about, and second of all, there was no way in _hell _he wanted to get up from Sasuke's seat—where it was warm and cozy and smelled like his dear boyfriend.

"Why?," Kiba asked. This damn seat was just to comfy, and Kiba _really _didn't want to go see some stupid gossip shit. Sai was the king of gossip, so it was extremely hard to trust him.

Sai shook his head frantically, gulping in air. "N-no, Kiba, you _really _have to see this!"

Kiba sighed, and then took his feet off of the desk next to him and sitting up—causing his back and knuckles to crack and stretch with the new movement. He groaned and blinked, standing up. His fuzzy feeling jock ass buzzed with new life as it was awakened.

He missed that warm seat....

Sai quickly grabbed his wrist and started pulling him. Kiba constantly tripped as they ran out the classroom and through the halls—his feet also didn't feel like moving.

"Can you just tell me where the hell we're go—"

"Shut up!," Sai snapped, taking a sharp turn around the corner.

Kiba gasped as he almost fell to the ground—luckily he had quick reflexes so he used his free hand to push himself of a wall. "Don't tell me to shut up you fucking bit—"

Kiba was once shushed to silence as they stopped in front of a empty classroom door.

"Why are we standing in front of a door?," Kiba asked stupidly(though not to himself).

Sai rolled his eyes and grabbed Kiba's head by his precious brown locks, shoving his face into the foggy window to the classroom. He didn't gently enough to make a noise, but hard enough to make Kiba want to groan and slowly blink.

Kiba gasped at the site. Sai smirked.

Through the window, Naruto Uzumaki straddled Sasuke Uchiha on a desk—pushed Sasuke tightly against the window. One arm blocked Sasuke's left side, the other cupped Sasuke crotch. Their lips were smashed together, and they were sucking, their tongue's connected.

_No_, Kiba thought, his brain dying and heart sinking to a deep depth in deep waters. _How could he......._

Tears brimmed Kiba's eye ducts, and sum spilled on his now-pale cheeks.

"Nice boyfriend ain't he?," Sai said mockingly, knowing how much he was killing Kiba right now.

He let go of the jocks hair, but Kiba refused to step away from the window, his tear-glazed eyes gazing sufferingly at the horrible, horny sight in front of him.

The door started to open, and it creaked, causing Naruto's and Sasuke's lips to separate.

Sasuke looked past his _now-boyfriend _and he stared strait at Kiba—who was standing in the doorway, tense like a scared black cat, horrified like the female teenagers in movies about to get chopped up by a murderer(usually known as Mark or Chris in real life).

He showed no emotion like usual—just blank. His eyes were not speaking to Kiba....and they _always _spoke to kiba.....

Naruto turned around, a smirk placed on his face, his eyes mocking. "Why hello Kiba. Your boyfriends pretty lovely, im surprised he's dating a stupid jock like y—"

Kiba turned and started running before he could hear anymore. Tears streamed out of his eyes with each quick step.

He was broken.

* * *

Naruto smirked wider as he saw the jock disappear from his site. He turned back around to see Sasuke, who was still staring at the door.

He lifted Sasuke's chin up, and Sasuke looked at him dead strait, no emotion showing.

"Now was that so hard?," Naruto whispered sweetly.

Sasuke simply stared back.

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger, and then he let a large breath out, smirking in amusement. "At least you saved him. You wouldn't want you dear Kiba getting picked up and put into a Brothel now would you?" (A/N: Brothel = whore house)

Sasuke looked down to the floor, his eyebrows knotted together. He wanted to cry. That expression he had seen on his lovers face. So scared...so horrified...so depressed...so let down.....

He hated it.

Naruto got off of Sasuke and walked out of the classroom, shutting the door. He wrapped his arms around Sai smirking and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Nice job," Sai complemented.

"You're the one who comes up with these ideas," Naruto said tartly. "You're the gossiper."

"Well," Sai blushed. "That _is _my job."

* * *

Kiba skipped school that day, and the next day, and then the whole week, and then the whole next week.

He had missed all Baseball, Soccer, Volleyball, Track, and Football games, and now, many were worried. There we're calls to the house, ball Kiba didn't answer, and no one else lived with him.

Kiba lay in his bed, either sulking or looking up porn on youtube or sulking or sulking.

He did allot of sulking.

He hadn't eaten anything since the fruit salad Sasuke had given him for lunch before the incident, so he often became light headed and passed out.

He couldn't go much longer without drinking anything—he had only stayed alive this long because his body stored allot of water due to the fact he always drank it.

But soon, his body would simply shut down.

Kiba was lying in his bed right now, his eyes half open, staring at the wall. His lips were parted, and the blanket was over him—though it covered his whole body—beside the eyes.

Kiba stared at the wall, eyes totally lifeless.

How could Sasuke do this to him? Go and cheat.....How long? Was Kiba just a simple jock fuck?

Did Sasuke even care?

Kiba blinked, and tears slipped out his eyes, staining the sheets.

I thought he loved me.....

* * *

Sasuke glared down at his desk, lips pursed together tightly.

Anger rumbled through the Raven, his eyes narrow with hate.

The raspberry scent of Kiba still stood out on his desk—mostly because Kiba sat on Sasuke on Sasuke's desk allot.

Sasuke missed his little Jock; he missed his firm, tight ass on his lap; he missed Kiba's soft, tart lips and his sweet tongue; he missed Kiba's marker-made painted lines on Kiba's tan face; he missed Kiba's silly, insane, vociferous voice.......

He fucking _missed the damn fucking _Kiba.

"Everyone here? Are you sure—wait, Naruto, you idiot! Please remind me why i even call on you in class! Thank you, Hinata. We're missing Kiba......still? Well, this is slightly frightening......"

Kaka-sensei rambled about Kiba's absence, making Sasuke want to slam his head against his desk repeatedly.

"....ahh, well, we _should _get someone to go check up on him!," Kakashi concluded. "Voluntee—Naruto, im not sure i can trust you.....but....what the hell! You get a case of ISS if i find out you did something wrong."

Sasuke stared at his desk intensely, a cold shill running down his body. _No....._

* * *

It wouldn't stop.

_Diiiiing Dooooong_

He wished he had Akamaru back.......

_Diiiing Dooooong_

After the forty-third ring, Kiba was sure it wouldn't stop—because obviously the causer was a fucking dickhead—and he blinked, sitting up and pushing the covers off him and slugishly walking over to the door, opening it.

There stood the blonde idiot demon, Naruto Uzumaki.

Kiba stared at his ex-boyfriend's boyfriend, and he felt a wave of displeasure run through him.

He quickly tried to shut the door—but Naruto caught it with his foot. He placed one hand on the door and pushed it, half of his head entering through the small slice of frame.

"Now that was very Naughty Kiba, do you act that way to all your visitors?"

"Go away," Kiba murmured as he tried to shut the door harder.

"Or is it different for Sasuke? Does he ring, and you open the door, and then suddenly you making out and then you flop on that bed on yours? Who's topping? Sasuke? Do you like how he fu—"

Kiba squeezed his eyes shut as he felt tears in his eyes. "GO AWAY!," He screamed. He was now to weak to push any harder on the door, so he just stood there, leaning against the wall, sobbing. "P-please....j-just go back to S-sasuke and leave m-me alone..."

Naruto smiled, but smirked inwardly. _What a cute uke.....completely different from what he appears at school...._

Naruto took the liberty of letting himself in, and _politely _closed the door....locking it.

He wrapped his arms around the crying jock, pulling him in his sweet embrace. "Shhh....," he whispered in the males ear. "It's okay....shhh....my little Kiba....it's okay...."

Kiba whimpered the cutest whimper at Naruto's words, and more tears stung his eyes. He tried to push Naruto off, but Naruto's strong arms held him in tight—refusing release.

Naruto smirked as he felt the jock give up, and he whispered tartly in Kiba's tan ear. "Your so cute."

Kiba tensed, but then slowly unraveled when Naruto started nipping at his earlobe, sucking on the tan skin. It tasted so good.....

Kiba's eyelids became heavy as he felt Naruto's hands slide up and down his figure, tickling his inner thigh. They closed and Kiba moaned as Naruto's hands cupped his crotch.....

"WAIT STOP IT!," Kiba screamed, realizing his current situation. He pushed Naruto off him, and the tears stopped, replaced by simmering anger.

Naruto smirked at him. "Now don't be that way Kiba......are you not feeling it yet?"

Kiba's eyes widened as he felt a heated sensation run throughout his body, and his knee's became weak. He suddenly became hard, and his cock strained against his pants. He let out a cry of pain and pleasure as he tried to stop from moaning and rubbing himself all over. He was always weak against drugs—he was a sensitive person—there was usually no need for them....

Naruto picked him up bridal style and Kiba gasped in pleasure, his cock, if possible, hardening more.

Naruto set him down on the bed and started furiously kissing him, forcing his tongue in. Kiba kissed back, lost in the pleasure. He was out of control now. He needed his savior. He needed sasuke.

Naruto dominated Kiba's mouth and his tongue licked all around Kiba's mouth, making Kiba moan in pleasure.

Naruto then stopped and started kissing down Kiba's neck, sucking and nibling on his flesh.

Kiba's shirt and pants were lost as time went on, and now Naruto paused , leaning back and examining the jock.

Kiba eyes were glazed over and his mouth was parted. His thighs rubbed together, causing friction to form around his bulging cock. Kiba's nipples were perked and hard, and twitched with passion.

Naruto smiled he leaned back down, sucking on Kiba's nipples, nibbling it's pink flesh.

Kiba _screamed _in pleasure. "NNN!"

Naruto loved his reaction, and he couldn't take it. He had to be inside Kiba _now_.

Naruto tore off Kiba's tight boxers, revealing his hard cock. Naruto grabbed Kiba's legs and spread them wide, revealing a wet, puckering whole. Naruto cock—already released— was then shoved into the hole, causing Kiba's back to arch and scream in pain—though his face was lost in pleasure.

Kiba sucked Naruto's cock in like a vacuum—all the way to the base. Naruto was sure if his hard cock was longer it would suck more in. It was like Kiba was eating Naruto up.

Naruto laughed and he thrust into Kiba, causing more screams to come out of him. Blood started forming from Kiba's hole and it dripped down his tan ass cheeks.

Naruto grabbed onto Kiba's hips tightly, thrusting inside him harder.

Kiba was now moaning—Naruto had found his special spot and was hitting it repeatedly.

Kiba bucked his hips, his hands wrapping around his length and jerking it with the rhythm.

He could feel his balls tighten as he heard the dilicious sounds of Naruto's cock getting sucking into him each time he pulled _almost _out and then thrusted back in. Naruto's balls slammed against Kiba, making a smacking noise.

Kiba, lost in pleasure, only thinking of beautiful angelic Sasuke fucking him, thrust his head back, letting out a scream of pleasure, coming onto his hands and chest, yelling out "Sasuke!"

Naruto groaned as he felt Kiba tighten around his cock, as if it was going to break him.

Naruto bit his tongue, his body tense as he came deep inside the Inuzaka, yelling out "Sai!"

He pulled out of Kiba, grinning as he saw his come seeping out of Kiba's hole.

He grabbed some tissues from Kiba's bed side and whipped off his cock, tucking it back into his boxers and then getting back in his jeans and shirt.

Kiba watched the wall dully, his mind fuzzy.

He felt Naruto's warm hands pat his head, and tears slipped out of his eyes. Sasuke....

His lips connected with Naruto's and he felt pleasure arise in him again. He needed cock.

Naruto sucked on his lips, but did not enter his mouth.

Instead, he simply smiled and left the house.

As soon as the door closed, Kiba opened his legs and his fingers dug into his whole, feeling the warm semen. It coated his fingers as he pushed them in and out of system, causing them to hit his prostate.

He then started doing it with one hand as he caressed his hard cock once more. He bucked his hips, letting out whimpered moans, groaning in ecstacy.

His finger thrust against his prostate and slipped through his whole in and out, moving so quickly.

Kiba had left his cock and was now playing with his nipples. He triwked and teased them hard and rough, but it felt so good—as if Sasuke was doing them.

Kiba groaned, thrusting his head back. "Yes...," he moaned as he felt his balls tighten once more, sending shivers up the boys body.

"Oh, yes...harder...ahh......faster..yes.....sasuke....ahh your so good...nn......ahh.....yes..yes...yes!.ah SASUKE YES AH YOUR SO GOOD! AH!"

Kiba's eyes squeezed shut; his finger hit his prostate hard; he massaged his nipples rough; his cock squeezed out a large amount of cum which sprayed on his stomach.

Kiba felt his body loosen, and he pulled his fingers out of his semen filled ass, his other finger stopped jerking his nipples.

Kiba then fell asleep.

But only to be awakened by......

Sasuke opened the window 30 minutes later, and to his worst dreams, he saw his bruised lover, white, thick liquid slowly draining from his hole—some crusted there.

Sasuke sighed, jumping in and then closing the window behind him.

He walked over to Kiba's bed side and saw Kiba's bruised lips, and he pouted.

_God dammit that fucking Naruto......._

He leaned over Kiba and gently kissed the boys lips. Kiba 'mhf'ed, and his eyes slowly blinked open.

He stared at Sasuke for a moment—tired and looking cranky—and then his eyes widened, awakening. "S-sasuke?!," he whispered.

Sasuke smiled, amused. "That is that most call me."

Kiba gasped and then tears formed in his eyes and he looked away, trying to hide his face. "Im so sorry! Oh god, im so sorry Sasuke....i....oh god..i didn't want.....I'm...."

He was unable to produce words.

Sasuke licked his bleeding earlobe, sucking up the blood—causing Kiba to tremble.

"It's okay. I understand."

"I don't get it....I don't get why you were kissing him and why he decided to come over here and fuck me...i don't get it!," Kiba sobbed.

"He forced me to do what he so or else he would put you in a Brothel...."

"YOU MEAN A WHORE-HOUSE?!?!?!"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes. That's why. I didn't want to see you get raped by those dirty old men. I think he came over because he knew how heart broken you are. I should've came earlier....you wouldn't be hurt....."

Kiba looked at him, his tears freezing. His breath came out shakily. "So....you love me?"

Sasuke nodded, smiling. "I will _always _love you." His lips connected with Kiba, and he gently sucked on them, not daring to ask for entrance.

When they came apart, Kiba had rosy cheeks and a shy look. "Im sorry....I love you." He looked at the floor.

"Hey, Kebzi, look at me." Kiba's eyes immediately snapped up to Sasuke's when he heard his old nickname. Kiba growled low like an angered dog.

"My name is _not _Kebzi you cheater!"

It was silent, and they glared at each other in anger.

Then, they broke up in laughter, and embraced each other in a tight loving hug.

"I love you, my sweet Kebzi."

* * *

**Wow, school is OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for grammar and spelling xD**


End file.
